


I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

by smallsmilliman97



Series: Stargirl Fluff [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Beth, Yolanda and Artemis are just your supportive bffs, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsmilliman97/pseuds/smallsmilliman97
Summary: “Okay, spill, what’s wrong?” Beth sighed dramatically. Artemis was quickly becoming one of her closest friends thanks to the project, but it was times like this that she really hated how nosey she was.“It’s about Rick, isn’t it?” The jock whispered after a few moments of silence.Beth sees that Rick and Yolanda have been getting mighty close lately and it’s making her feel something she hates.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Artemis Crock, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Yolanda Montez
Series: Stargirl Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the end of the school year, everything that has happened in the show so far has happened. So sorry, my friends, Henry is sadly dead. But I give you Beth/Artemis friendship instead (I’m just loving the idea of Beth’s best friends being jocks...) Anyway, enjoy!

Rick stared after Beth, who was walking arm in arm with Artemis down the hallway to the parking lot. He felt his heart soar as she threw her head back in laughter at something the other girl had said. 

“Whatcha staring at?” Yolanda jumped in front of him, turning to look behind her, smirking when she caught sight of the two retreating figures.

“You really should just tell her.” 

“Tell who what?” Rick played dumb as he snatched his math book out of his locker, jamming it into his back pack.

“Tell Beth that you wanna be her boyfriend!” Yolanda sang gleefully, making Rick go beet red.

“I don’t have any clue as to what you’re talking about.” He spoke calmly before slamming his locker closed. At the loud noise, Yolanda raised her eyebrows.

“Well… Your face says otherwise!” Yolanda poked his cheek affectionately, and the blush returned with renewed force. 

“Shut up!” He squeaked before clearing his throat and storming down the hallway. Yolanda screeched with laughter before running after him.

“You are too adorable.” she spoke as she struggled to keep pace with the boy.

“If you don’t shut up right now…” Rick muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Yolanda lifted her hand to her ear. Rick grumbled before shoving her hand away. Yolanda smiled as she brought an arm around his shoulders.

“Chill, I’m just messing with you!” 

“I know, and I hate it.” Rick glared at her, picking her hand up and pulling it off of him.

“Fine, I won’t tease you about Beth anymore.”

“Good, I appreciate it.”

“For now, anyway.” She muttered quietly, Rick rolled his eyes before pulling her forward, not letting go of his friend’s hand. He dragged her all the way to his home, where they tossed their stuff by the door and started working on their English papers.

\-----

The next day, Rick and Yolanda ambled into school, arm in arm as Beth watched the pair from her place at her locker.

‘Focus, Beth!’ she told herself, ‘You have a science presentation in ten minutes, you don’t have time to mope!’ She grabbed her poster from the floor and as she straightened out she heard Yolanda’s clear laugh roll through the air. She turned to watch as Yolanda put an arm around the boy’s shoulder and Beth felt like she might throw up. She snatched her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut. She jumped back in surprise, glancing over at her friends one last time, who were blissfully ignorant of the inner turmoil the young girl was feeling. Tears prick the edges of her eyes as she watches Rick remove a hair from Yolanda’s face. She turns and runs toward her classroom. By the time she sits down, the tears have blurred her vision, so she takes her glasses off to rub her eyes with her sleeve.

“You good?” Artemis leans across the aisle to check on her partner.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Beth’s voice sounds strange to her ears. Artemis’s eyes soften.

“You don’t sound fine.” Artemis gently places a hand on her shoulder, “Should we ask Ms. Anders if we can present tomorrow?” Beth shook her head.

“No, no,” Beth was determined not to let her feelings get in the way of the project they had worked so hard on, “I’ll be fine.” Artemis looked at her skeptically for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders.

“Okay, but if we fail, I’m totally blaming it on you,” she smirked, and Beth let out a small half hearted chuckle.

“That seems fair.” Beth smiled as Ms. Anders called them to the front of the classroom.

After class Artemis wrapped her arm around Beth’s waist.

“Okay, spill, what’s wrong?” Beth sighed dramatically. Artemis was quickly becoming one of her closest friends thanks to the project, but it was times like this that she really hated how nosey she was.

“It’s about Rick, isn’t it?” The jock whispered after a few moments of silence. Beth looked over at her sadly.

“Maybe…”

“Boys are the worst!” Artemis groaned, letting go of Beth’s waist to throw her hands up in frustration, “What’d he do?” she looked over, expectantly.

“Nothing…” Artemis shot her an ‘are you kidding me?’ look, making Beth sigh once again.

“I think he likes Yolanda…” Artemis scoffed.

“You’re ten times better than Yolanda!” 

“Artemis!” Beth hit her shoulder, “Yolanda’s amazing! Of course he would like her over me! Who wouldn’t?” Beth whispered the last bit quietly enough that Artemis barely caught it before shaking her head.

“Nuh-uh! You don’t get to talk like that!” Artemis forced Beth to look into her eyes, grabbing the sides of her face, “Beth, you are seriously the coolest person I know. And that’s saying something, because, I mean…” Artemis pulled one hand away from the girl’s face and gestures to herself, making Beth laugh.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t know Yolanda or Court…” Beth responded. Artemis groaned, bringing her hand up to her face.

“Beth,” she finally spoke, “I am making it my mission to prove to you that you are the coolest person ever and Rick is an idiot for not realizing it!” Artemis spoke with such confidence, Beth believed her.

“And we’ll start by having you eat lunch with me and the guys.” Beth looked down and began fidgeting with the hem of her sweater.

“I… Um… I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” Artemis gave her a confused glance. “I just don’t think me hanging out with popular kids is the best way to boost my self esteem…” Beth hurried the explanation at the look on Artemis’s face.

“But that’s where you're wrong! The football guys are gonna love you!” Artemis slapped her friend’s back before turning around to head to gym, “Meet me by the cafeteria doors at the beginning of lunch!” She waved as she ran down the hall. Beth put her head in her hands, what did she just get herself into?

\-----

“Court, I swear, if you come any closer I will be forced to punch you!” Yolanda ducked as Courtney brought the abomination of the sandwich closer to the brunette’s face. Rick stifled a laugh as some of the mayo fell out and onto Yolanda’s hand.

“EWW! It’s touching me!” Yolanda waved her hand in Rick’s direction, “Get it off, get it off!” Rick picked up a napkin before gingerly grabbing the girl’s hand and wiping it off in one swoop.

“My hero.” Yolanda teased, placing a hand on Rick’s arm. The boy rolled his eyes in response. He really needed Beth to get here and save him from these two. Then it dawned on him. They were five minutes into lunch and they had seen no sign of Beth. Where was she?

“Guys?” Rick asked, interrupting the girls’ giggles, “Where’s Beth?” Yolanda and Courtney give each other a surprised look before turning around, glancing around the cafeteria. Courtney spots her first.

“She’s sitting with the football team?” she questions before turning back to her friends, “Why is she hanging out with them?” Rick and Yolanda share a puzzled look this time.

“I’m not sure, she didn’t mention anything in our APUSH class…” Yolanda speaks uncertainly, “But, I mean, she has gotten really close to Artemis because of their science project, she probably just wanted to clear some things up before they presented?”

“They were supposed to present today,” Rick stated matter of factly, glumly looking across the cafeteria at the girl. Yolanda tried her best not to laugh, but eventually she burst out laughing. Courtney looked at her, confused, while Rick simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What’s so funny now?” Yolanda brought her hand up to mouth, failing to contain her laughter.

“I just… Your face!” She pointed before falling onto the table, a new set of giggles taking over. 

“Wow…” Rick muttered, “I guess I need to get new friends…” Courtney patted the boy on the back, attempting to be sympathetic, but failing miserably.

“It’s not your fault you’re whipped…” She managed to get out before she joined Yolanda in laughter. Rick groaned before dropping his head to the table in despair.

That night Rick walked into the garage, surprised to find Beth was nowhere to be found. He turned to Yolanda, the question on his lips, when she responded.

“She’s on her way,” Yolanda smirked at Rick’s flabbergasted look, “You have a one track mind, Rick, of course I knew what you were gonna ask.” Rick blushed, shoving Yolanda away from him in his embarrassment, just as Beth walked in. Rick turned to the sound of the door opening, face brightening. He noticed a lonely look pass over Beth’s face before she plastered on a fake smile.

“Hey Rick, Yolanda!” Beth waved over to them, before walking over to drop her stuff on the pile next to theirs. Yolanda gestured wildly, attempting to get Rick to talk to his crush.

“If you don’t go over and talk to her, you are going to regret it!” Yolanda whispered aggressively, holding up a fist. Rick put his hands up in defeat, slowly backing away. He turns and strolls over to Beth, who is texting furiously.

“Hey…” Beth lifts her head slowly to look up at him. She smiles, shyly, burying her chin in her chest.

“Hey…” 

“Why didn’t you eat lunch with us today?”

“Artemis was trying to prove to me that the football players would like me…” Beth waved her hand in the air as if to say ‘ridiculous, I know’ and Rick’s heart broke a little at the thought of her thinking people didn’t like you.

“And they did, right?” he asked as he squatted, looking her in the eye. Beth looked down at her phone in embarrassment.

“I don’t know… Maybe?” she shrugged, but Rick could tell they loved her. That smile she wore whenever she was proud of herself was on full display and Rick felt his heart sink. What if she decided to hang out with them more and started to realize just how awesome she could have it?

“Well I’m sure they did. Who wouldn’t?” Rick spoke, gently stroking her arm.

\-----

Beth’s heart fluttered at the feel of his words. She closed her eyes and attempted to breathe normally. She reminded herself that Rick didn’t like her, he liked Yolanda.

“Ummm… listen...” at the sound of his voice her eyes fluttered open, “I was, uh wondering…” Rick glanced over at Yolanda and Beth braced herself for the worst.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get something to eat after training.” Beth felt the air leave her lungs as she struggled to get an answer out.

“But… Yolanda.” It was Beth’s turn to look over at the girl, before turning to look Rick in the eye. 

“What about Yolanda?”

“Don’t you like her?” she whispered quietly. She felt her heartbeat quicken as they stared at each other in silence for a moment. Finally Rick cracked a smile.

“Like an annoying little sister.”

“I heard that!” Yolanda shouted over making Beth giggle.

“But I like you a lot better.” Beth beamed up at him, heart racing.

“I’d love to.”

“Perfect,” he smiled shyly before standing, stretching his hand out. Beth waved it away.

“I’ll be over in a minute, I have to do something really quick.” Rick nodded before turning and making his way over to Yolanda, who was giving him two thumbs up. Beth felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she brought her phone up.

He just asked me out!!!

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
I told u ur the coolest!

Okay  
Maybe I don’t suck as much as I thought

Thats the spirit!  
Now go talk to ur man!

Beth smiled triumphant before locking her phone and striding over to join her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a song fic for the Ramones I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend, but then I started writing and it turned into this...


End file.
